Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to interaction detection, and, more particularly, to a touch panel configured to detect touch interactions.
Discussion of the Background
A touch panel is a device that senses a touch interaction (e.g., an actual touch or near touch) by, for instance, a pen, stylus, user appendage, etc. To this end, touch panels may be disposed on a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an electrowetting display, an organic light-emitting diode display, an inorganic electroluminescent display, a field emission display, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, and a cathode ray tube display, and the like. In this manner, a touch panel may be used to input a signal to the display device or an electronic device associated with the display device. Conventional touch panels typically include a substrate and a touch sensor unit disposed on the substrate to recognize a touch interaction. The touch sensor unit may detect a touch by sensing a variation in, for instance, capacitance generated between a first signal line and a second signal line crossing the first signal line.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.